Manhattan Project
Manhattan Project is an Archaicon from the the Transformers: Extinction fanon. He is sometimes referred to as Torture. Origins One of the original members of Misanthropy’s growing war band, Manhattan Project was among the four Archaicons personally remodelled and reformed by their god and master, the monster planet Unicron. Originally a rogue arms-dealer from the war-torn planet of Neutrino Minor where every city is a war-zone and every able-bodied civilian is drafted into the various faction-armies to fight in the unending conflict. When Misanthropy landed in the capital, Arc-City One, wreathed in green smoke and still glowing from his recent divine overhaul, he was just one desperado Transformer among thousands. Using the shroud this provided against suspicion, he was able to acquire a vast arsenal of small arms and minor ordinance, teleporting each new acquisition back to his unmanned flagship, World's End. His arms smuggling soon landed him in contact with an unsavoury character named Exocrine, who was beginning to amass a large stockpile of biological warheads, with intent to blackmail the few cities left on the planet still inhabited by the humans which had been brought to Neutrino Minor years before. Misanthropy was eager to obtain much of this arsenal, for he had grand designs for exterminating all organic life on Earth, in order to force the Autobots’ hand to strike the Decepticon base on Cybertron. These intentions did nothing to sway Exocrine, who relied on the Great War raging on and on, as it had a habit of bringing disillusioned veterans to his home planet where they hoped to carve a name for themselves. Exocrine, of course, would always be waiting, ready to sell them the arms the needed. Even his plans to destroy the human settlements were another ploy to extort more money from the populace, before satisfying his hatred of humankind by wiping them from the face of the planet. An Ultimatum Misanthropy knew he needed those weapons if his plan was to succeed, and also realised that he would benefit from the expertise Exocrine had in the field of ballistics and ordinance. Killing two birds with one stone, he single-handedly stormed Exocrine’s armoury one storm-ridden night, killing each and every one of the thirteen guards in the arms-dealer’s employ. Confronting Exocrine in the massive warehouse, he demonstrated his teleport technology by moving from one end of the storehouse to the other instantaneously, dodging a barrage of small-arms fire in the process. Faced with such a spectre of an opponent, Exocrine began to lose hope - which was when Misanthropy delivered his ultimatum. Either Exocrine handed over his stockpile of thermonuclear, viral and chemical warheads, and swore fealty to Misanthropy and his god, Unicron; or Misanthropy would destroy the entire hoard or ordinance, retreating to the safety of the World's End while Exocrine perished in the conflagration. Of course, it was a bluff, but, ignorant to this, Exocrine submitted, and was brought before Unicron to be remade. Bio Now, Manhattan Project has upped his stakes, and, despite his undying loyalty to both his commander and his deity, still dreams of destroying all of mankind, a feat made all the more possible by his responsibilities within Misanthropy’s Archaicon unit. In charge of the colossal arsenal of weaponry that the squadron has obtained, and with the research into biological weaponry that he has since made with help Misanthropy’s vast underground influence, he has unleashed a multitude of dangerous contagions across the universe, decimating all life from scores of planets. He has introduced the ‘Red Death’ to the world of Prospero, a deadly plague which swells the victims’ blood vessels until they burst, causing death from exsanguination scant minutes after the final convulsions; brought ‘FOXDIE’ to the planet of Zanzibar Land - a virus which causes the cells of the heart to terminate themselves; and, using sub-atmospheric warhead detonations on several planets to spread the ‘Porphyric Dreaming’ pathogens across an entire planetary system, turning millions of people into bloodthirsty vampires as he watched the resulting bloodbath from the Misanthropy. Who knows how many planets have been rid of all forms of life by his malign weapons and plagues, as he and his lord watch from the skies, laughing the fevered laughs of lunatics as dying men groan and the skies? Recent Happenings In the years since becoming an Archaicon, Manhattan Project has become increasingly deranged and unstable, although he he remains unwaveringly loyal to his leader and his god. It is speculated that this stems from damage to his cerebral circuitry, though it is unknown whether such damage was incurred in battle or through an accident in his research labs in the Fortress of Solitude. The main result of his apparent loss of sanity is his increasingly violent nature, often engaging the enemy in battle on the front line rather than providing the supporting fire for which he was once renowned. As such, Manhattan Project has relished the Archaicons' recent defection to the Predacon Empire, and is a key part of the movement to revive the Havocon Division, going so far as to repaint several of his components in the Havocons' traditional blue, and equipping many of the fledgling faction's soldiers with his latest technologies. Recently, he has engraved the Havocon's mushroom cloud symbol upon his body, and has taken up the name Torture, in order to reflect his medical malpractices and the effects of his weaponry. His transformation complete, he serves as Misanthropy's second in command, having usurped The Legion's position, fully immersing himself in the Havocon infrastructure. Minicons Manhattan Project was once accompanied by two inept minicons named Fat Man and Little Boy, general lackeys whose sole uses were as meat-shields. Both were lost in battle whilst liberating Bitchkrieg from her home planet, and in time were replaced by a pair of vastly more useful underlings - Imaginary Unit and Hypercube. These new minicons now greatly aide Manhattan Project's weapons research, their mathematically gifted minds labouring on improvements and innovations deep within the armouries of the Fortress of Solitude, allowing Project to concentrate on developing his beloved virus weaponry. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Males